Deadly Loving
by Spazz8884
Summary: Sequel to Deadly Bonding! Co-wriiten by Spazz8884, Kirathis-Chan, and MissPinoyz! Is Konoha really big enough for the NEXT generation of ninja? I dont think so..... FLUFF! OCXSasori OCXKiba OCXDeidara SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaTem SaiIno and all tht:D


**Spazzy: Sadly i dont T^T**

**Miyako: But she owns me!!! WOOO!!! RED BULL**

**Mizuki: AND ME!!!!! red bull? :D**

**Kazuki: And me......**

**Kirathis-Chan: -Sweat-drop- So many exclamation marks... *shivers* O hai itz Kirathis-Chan, I kinda, work as a editor of this story I guess?**

**Hikari: -nods in agreement- She does :D She also owns me, Haru-chan and Sora-kun. And is a hopeless Deidara fan-girl...**

**Kirathis-Chan: -Glares at Hikari- Spazzy-chan co-writes this story with us, me and MissPinoyz :D We're so awesomesauce**

**Spazzy:Yesh awesomesauce :3**

**Miyako/Mizuki: RED BULLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kazuki: *sweatdrop***

**Sasori:*sweatdrop***

**Sora: And I thought she was cool...**

**Mizuki: What do you mean.**

**Sora: Nuthing... -runs off to Hikari and Haru-**

**Kirathis-Chan: Stop giving them Red Bull D: It eats your teeth away!**

**Hikari: Says the one who drinks Pepsi Max...**

**Kirathis-Chan: WELL it doesn't have sugar! Just lots and lots of sweeteners. And oh, right! Pino-chan owns Ayaka, Rima and Ryuu~! AND KYOU! well we all own him X3 OHH! AND TARO!!**

**Spazzy: YUP!!!! ENJOY THE STORY MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**All: *SWEAT DROP***

* * *

It s spring. Not the beginning when the snow has just melted away and the disgusting brown and yellow grass is uncovered and looks terrible and yucky, but the nice middle of spring where all the flowers are starting to bloom nicely and all the trees have their gorgeous, fresh light green leaves swaying gently in the ever-lasting spring breeze.

The cherry blossoms are at the point where they may start to bloom at any time now. Their scent is everywhere, there's no escape from the soft, sweet smell of the spring cherry blossoms announcing the upcoming summer season along with the bright, warm sunshine.

A young boy around the age of 13 is walking down the street. His surprisingly long (for a boy anyway) light blond but not platinum, hair is tied to a low braid, and a free, thick bang covers his left eye. His eyes are an odd but almost awe-stricking light blue that mesmerizes you at the slightest glance.

Beside him walks a young girl, that could easily be the same age or younger. Her long black hair strung in her face with her bangs in front of her face. She has light chocolate colored eyes and has a somewhat bored expression on her face.

The pair walks side by side together towards the bridge, without changing glances, knowing where they were going.

Once they got to their destination, they were greeted with a voice of a young boy. "Hn. So you two finally decided to show up?" Smirked the owner of the voice as he stood up to his full length and walked out from the shadow, now his features were seen.

Soft onyx eyes and raven hair, styled like chicken's ass, along with a smug look on his face as he looked at the two.

"Shut UP, Taro." Said the young girl as she pushed the raven-head gently.

"Whats the matter, Mizuki? Dont want me to talk about you or your...boyfriend?"

"SHUT UP HE S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! She s not my girlfriend you prick.

"Haha...yeah okay, thats like saying Sora's love for art isn't obsessive."

Let me explain...It's not an obsession..it's an appreaciation okay? ....Idiot."

"Hn. Whatever." As the young Uchiha leaned his back against the bridge's rail with his arms folded over his chest, Mizuki sat on the ground and looked over at Sora who was sitting against a tree pulling out a small block of clay, sculpting it into a very detailed squirrel.

Suddenly a smoke cloud appeared with a "Poof" and a figure emerged from the smoke. "Sorry I'm late guys, I guess I got lost on the road of life." Said the figure who could be identified as Kakashi. "Liar..." said Mizuki with a bored expression on her face. Neither of them understood why he even bothered to come up with excuses when they all knew that he had purposely arrived late because he had been reading that perverted book of his, as usual.

"Hn."

"Well aren't we cheerful today?"

"Oh, we're just oozing with positive emotions...." Sora responded sarcastically, rolling his blue eyes. Mizuki giggled, Taro smirked, and Kakashi sighed. These kids were worse than their parents.

Their attention soon was drawn into two persons approaching them. A boy and girl, with very similiar appearances, the Inuzuka twins, Rima and Ryuu.  
Rima had very dark red hair that looked brown whenever it wasn t hit by light, tied up on two pigtails that easily reached over her back, almost to her hips. Her eyes were the color of striking light blue. She too looked around 13 years old like the others.  
Her brother had dark brown, messy hair with red highlights, and mischievous dark blue eyes. A confident smirk was plastered on his lips as the two got to the group.  
Beside them walked two dogs, a small beige dog that looked just like Akamaru but had a red bow tied around her neck. Next to it was another one that looked like Akamaru but was completely brown.  
"Rima-chan! Youre even later that Kaka-sensei!" Said Mizuki, waving at them.

Rima smiled and nodded while Ryuu just scratched his head. Yo! Sorry bout that! She wouldn't move this morning! We thought she was dead! Rima scowled at her brother and wrote something to a page of a notebook in her hand, showing it to him as he read it out loud. I was tired So? This caused Rima to start writing furiously and Sora sighed, not bothering to look up from his clay creation. There they go again The twins kept arguing until Kakashi stepped in. " Ryuu isn t Kurenai going to be angry if you re late?"

"Not really. I'm just glad I dont have Anko as a sensei."

"Be careful what you wish for...."

"Hn."

"SHUT UP WITH THE HNS."

"No... art boy."

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!! OR I M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSES SO HARD YOU'LL FLY TO THE OTHER COUNTRY AND BACK!" Yelled Mizuki, and the boys just settled for glaring at each other.

Kakashi looked up from his (naughty :D) novel with no particular interest in what the group was arguing about. He sighed, then put his book away and clapped his hands together a few times.

"Okay okay, that's enough for now. Ryuu, you should go to Kurenai."

"Keh, see you guys." Ryuu waved goodbye to the others and sped off.

The teens turned to their sensei, curious about what was their mission for today. Judging from that slight twist on his mask he was smirking, and that promised that it would be hellish.

"The mission is to... go check on the Academy kids for today."

"WHAT?"

"Oh no, not another D-rank mission!" Come on! Seriously!! Isnt there anything else we can do??"  
"No. Either you 4 do this mission or I'll send you back to the Academy, permanently." The 4 teens didnt say more. All though these missions sucked they HAD to do them. It sucked to be a genin.

Rima sighed and passed a slip of paper around "He s trying to get rid of us for that book Oh well..."

Everyone turned and looked at Rima, Taro stepped up. "If you have a voice why don't you just speak?"

Rima gave him a bored look and wrote "I don't feel like it..."

"Just let her be, Taro. If she doesn't want to speak, then she just doesn't."

"Shut up Sora, I didn't ask your opinion."

Rima rolled her eyes and wrote another note, then showed it to the three others. "Let's just get to the Academy for now."

"Tch, whatever." Taro responded, that impassive look returning to his face which was oh-so like his father. He put his hands into the pockets of his black ninja pants and started walking.

"...Idiot." Sora breathed, then followed him, along with the two girls.

Mizuki walked up to Sora who glanced at her. "Ne, isn't Haru-chan still in the Academy?" She asked, eyes on the distance, as if she had no interest in the subject at all.

"Yeah, she will graduate this summer thought. Why?"

Rima smirked as she noticed the faint blush on Taro's pale cheeks. She slid a note into his hands. Taro looked at Rima then opened the note and glared the the petite brown haired girl in front of him.

Rima just grinned evilly and went back to Sora and Mizuki who walked a little further away from the young Uchiha.

Mizuki instantly had a smirk on her lips as she noticed Taro's annoyed glare.  
She looked at Rima, who flashed a row of white teeth.

"It sure pissed him off whatever you wrote on that paper, haha." Sora said, smirking slyly.

They saw the Academy building ahead and groaned. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw an adult come out the the building screaming "MERCY!!!"

Rima's eye twitched and she wrote in big letters "Let the death wish being..."

Taro rolled his eyes and walked towering over Rima smirking "What's wrong, a few Academy kids gotcha scared, Chibi-suke?"

Rima glared and was about to kick him where the sun doesn't shine until Iruka came out and yelled "Come on in guys!"

"Well, at least I get to see Haru-chan!" Mizuki said cheerfully, and Taro looked even more flushed than before. "Hey hey hey! Taro you look red! Are you okay?" Mizuki walked over to him and put her hand on his forehead. Taro groaned and pushed her away. "I'm fine, tch."  
Sora watched the Uchiha and a light frown appeared on his features.

"C'mon Sora, Rima, let's go already!" Mizuki shouted, taking their hands and literally dragged them into the building, as Taro had already went inside.

Iruka was waiting for them at the door. "Good to see you guys again. Looks like you're doing well." He smiled, and the young teens let out groans. "Don't remind us from the torture we had to endure inside this building."

"Nii-chan! Nii-chan!" Came a clear voice from the window, and the group looked up to see a girl with dark bluish-purple eyes, short neck-length hair with messy fringes and two long bangs framing her face, tied with bandages. She was waving and the group while smiling excitedly.

Rima ran to the girl as she came to hallwa, gave her a hug and whispered something into her ear. Haru looked at the Inuzuka girl for a while, and shook her head. Taro glared the famous Uchiha glare at Rima.

"Haru-chan!" Mizuki yelled, landing a successful glomp on Haru, and she managed to keep her balance, while giggling. "You guys have to 'watch' us again? That must suck!"

"Ne, it doesn't suck because you're here!" Mizuki said back, smiling. She gave her one warm hug. Haru's eyes jumped from the others to Sora's frowning face, he was staring at Taro. "Nii-chan, what's wrong?" She asked, anxiety easily was heard from the tone of her voice. Sora blinked once, the frown disappeared as he looked at his younger sister. "Nothing, Nee-chan."

"Okay. Anyway," Haru skipped a few steps down the hallway, then turned on her heels, arms crossed behind her back. She gave them one bright smile. "Are you guys coming or not?"

Taro had another blush on his face as he saw how Haru smiled, and Rima smirked again. It was so obvious that Taro had a crush on Haru.

The white-haired girl straightened up and looked at them for a while. "Stop staring at me, it's embarrassing!" She giggled, took Rima's hand and started running to the classroom.

Rima turned very slyly and stuck her tongue out at Taro in a mocking way.

Taro glared at her back wishing he could find a way to get them back.

They all stopped their actions as they heard footsteps coming from outside. A moment later a taller boy with very dark blue, messy hair and dark blue eyes walked through the doorway with his hands in his pockets. He saw the trio and threw a carefree smile at them. "Yo."

"Kyou-kun?" Mizuki breathed out, a little surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Orders from dad. Wants me to 'babysit' you guys."

"Same mission as ours!"

Rima blushed and waved. Taro looked over at Rima and smirked. Bad move Chibi-suke!

Rima wrote "So, how are you?"

Kyou looked at the note and sighed, "Mom kept fainting this morning..."

Rima blinked a few times, but decided not to ask any more questions since it was quite normal for Hinata to faint...

Haru shifted her eyes between the two, trying to figure them out but gave up and started walking down the hallway. "We're already late... who knows what the others have done by now..."

"Wait, there's no teachers around?"

"Nope." Haru smiled over her shoulder at the group of people following her. "Iruka-sensei said they all had a meeting at the Hokage's office, so they wont be back for a while."

Rima smirked and wrote: "Kaka-sensei told us to come to the Academy and entertain the kids but never said we had to watch them! Why don't we go look put a movie to play and then hang out in the teacher's lounge?" Rima held the notebook up so everyone could see it. Haru looked at her and Rima quickly scribbled: "Oh don't worry, you're coming too!"

Mizuki smirked and said "Nice! I found the Saw III." Sora looked at her like she was crazy "They're Academy kids!"

Haru rolled her eyes while the two argued. "How about let them vote then we ditch?" She suggested.  
"Sounds good..."  
So, the votes went all to watching Saw III. Even thought some of the kids were young, they didn't even flinch on the goriest parts of the movie. That's what you get for living in a ninja world, I guess?

"This is so fake that it's actually funny." Mizuki said to the others sitting by the window. "Kinda boring too." Haru added, sitting on the windowsill while swinging her legs and smiling. "Got any other suggestions on how to spend time?"

Rima looked around at the room and her said quietly in her soft voice, "How about truth or dare?" Taro smiled knowing this was just perfect for revenge and nodded, "Hn. I'm in!"  
"How... unoriginal." Haru giggled, glancing at the other kids who were practically glued to the TV screen. She looked at her older brother who met her eyes and nodded, smirking. "This could be fun."

"I guess I'll go too, there's nothing better to do." Kyou sighed, straightening himself up as he had been leaning against the wall.

"I'm in too..." Mizuki said, a glint of excitement in her eyes but a bored expression on her face.

"Let's go to the back of the classroom, so we wont disturb the others." Haru said, and the others followed.

Rima giggled and wrote, So, who s first?

Taro smirked and said, "How about me?"

The others sat down in a ring and watched as a evil smirk spread on Taro's lips. He raised his hand and pointed at Rima.

Rima blinked a few times as he asked, "Truth or dare, Chibi-suke?"

She quickly pulled up a page with the word "DARE" on big red letters.

This made Taro smirk even wider. His plan was going to be a success.

"I dare you to..."  
Rima smirked not knowing what was coming.

Taro smugly grinned and said, "to......."  
"...kiss..." Taro was speaking slowly on purpose, and the word made Rima flare up red like a tomato and look around nervously.

"...Kyou on the lips!" Taro loudly stated, and Rima's eyes were wide as plates.  
Rima looked as if she was going to die. Taro smirked evilly at her knowing her weakness. He mouthed "Payback is a bitch." She knew she was going to KILL him for this one. Kyou looked rather bewildered too. Rima blushed 8 different shades of red before getting up to do her dare.  
"Taro that is mean." Haru stated, shifting her eyes from the boy to the blushing Rima who slowly crawled to Kyou.  
Taro blinked, and felt a twist of guilty in his stomach as he heard Haru's words. Then he blushed light pink too. "...It's just a game, H-Haru-chan." Rima was now sitting directly in front of Kyou, with a even redder blush on her face. She mouthed "Sorry." before pressing her lips against his. Kyou's eyes widened.  
Kyou for a moment just sat there, stunned. What is this feeling? Why do I feel this way? What s going on? He thought anxiously as he watched Rima walking back next to Haru blushing all the way there.  
"HELL NO! TARO IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!!" Yelled Mizuki. "IT S MY TURN!! TARO-BASTARD! TRUTH OR DARE??"  
"How the hell is it your turn?!"  
"BECAUSE I SAY SO! NOW TRUTH OR DARE YOU TEME?!"  
Haru and Sora looked at each other with identical expressions, sweat-dropping. Taro smirked and leaned against the wall with his hands behind his head. "Dare me, Mizu-chibi."  
"Hell yeah! This will be good!" Mizuki shouted out loud, getting more sweat-drops from Sora and Haru. "I dare you to..."

"RUN AROUND IN A BRA AND PANTIES AND SAY YOUR A PRETTY PRETTY LITTLE NAKED GEISHA GIRL!" Laughed Mizuki crazily.  
Rima and Haru were laughing so hard that they were crying. Sora smirked. "I HAVE to get a picture of this one!"  
Taro's jaw was literally on the floor as he looked at the smirking Mizuki with a shocked expression. Then he regained his cool attitude and crossed his arms on his chest. "No."  
"What do you mean no? You can't say no to a dare!" Mizuki yelled back. Taro got a smug look on his face and turned his eyes from the others, looking like a snob. "I'm not going to do a stupid-ass dare like that. Where in the world would I get a bra and p-panties anyway..." The last few words made him blush faintly and the girls rolled their eyes.  
"Laaaame, Taro-kun." Haru taunted with a smile on her lips, making the Uchiha gulp as he looked at her.  
Mizuki pulled out the undergarments from god knows where and smirked. "I have 'em. Now do it, pretty boy."

"...Hn...."

"I SAID DO IT!"  
"F-fine."Taro grabbed the bra and panties an went into the other room. As soon as he left the room everyone started laughing and grabbing their cameras.  
Taro slowly entered the room, embarrassed. The undergarments were on his clothes and he looked like a maniac. He got into the middle of the room and started dancing around in a circle singing "I m a pretty pretty naked little geisha girl not so cheerfully, but it still earned booming laughter.  
Sora was lying on the floor on his stomach, punching the ground with his fist while laughing so hard that he was getting tears into his eyes. Mizuki was barely able to hold her video camera up, her other hand was on her stomach. She was laughing so hard it hurt.  
Rima was smirking, still a light blush on her face from the earlier scene and Kyou was chuckling.  
Haru in the other hand was covering her mouth so she wouldn't burst into laughter like her brother and Mizuki.  
"Okay I'm done, fuck you guys seriously." Taro said after a minute, ripped off the bra and panties and threw them at the laughing lot, looking furious. He walked over to his spot and sat down cross-legged, a pout on his face.  
"LOOK AT MR. SUNSHINE, AHAHAHAHAAA!" Mizuki yelled, making Sora laugh harder.  
Once the two calmed down, Rima gestured at Mizuki to come closer.  
"Hey Zuki-chan " Whispered Rima. Mizuki got close to her and smiled. "What s up Rima-chan?"  
"I think Taro likes Haru-chan."  
"NO WAY!!"  
"Yeah..." Was Rima s response, and Mizuki smirked widely, then turned to the oblivious white-haired girl.  
"HEY HARU-CHAN!"  
"Yeah?" Haru responded, blinking curiously at her smirking friends.  
"TARO LIKES YOU! TARO LIKES HARU TARO LIKES HARU TARO LIKE HARU~!!" Mizuki screamed, flailing her arms around and the others started sweat-dropping while Taro turned into a tomato.  
"HN! NO I DON T!" "YES YOU DO!"  
"NO I DON T!!" "ADMIT IT, YOU TEME!!!"  
"NO YOU HYPER, LOUD-MOUTHED FREAK!"  
"IM NOT HYPER OR LOUD-MOUTH! OR A FREAK! "WANNA BET!?" "WELL I DON T CARE BECAUSE YOU LIKE HARUUUU!!!"  
Sora's eyes widened and a deadly look came across his face as he glared at the raven-head. Haru instantly noticed this and grabbed her brother's hard, a worried look on her face. "Nii-chan, he doesn't like me, really, just don't-."  
Sora yanked his hand free and Taro finally noticed the murderous-intended aura rising from the blond. He gulped.  
"Is it true?"

"N-no."

"You lie."  
"I'm not lying, a-art boy!"  
"See, you're lying." Sora got closer to Taro and his glare got more intense every step. "Get the hell away from my sister, or you'll be sorry."  
"Nii-chan-!" Came a desperate whisper from Haru, and Sora finally turned around, still a frown on his face. We re leaving. But Nii-chan-. Come on Nee-chan. Sora grabbed her hand and walked out from the door, leaving the others stare at their back. Mizuki, Rima and Kyou all looked at the blushing Taro who met their stares with his intense onyx eyes. What?! Do you really like Haru-chan?

"Just spit it out!

"Y-yes!"

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Kirathis-Chan: Oooo, suspense, suspense! What will happen next? Review, and you get to know!**

**Taro: -dies out from embarrassment-**

**Kirathis-Chan: Oh lookie, he fainted :D**

**Spazzy: muahahha! anything to embarass the Uchiha boy!!!**

**Taro/Sasuke: HEY! HN!**

**Mizuki: AHHAHA!!!! GEISHA GEISHA GIRLLL!!!!!!!!! Taro: Shut UP!**

**Mizuki: NO! GEISHA GIRL!**

**Taro: FREAK!**

**Mizuki: TEME!!!**

**Spazzy: SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Kirathis-Chan: ... -facedesk x 10- [/CAPSRAPE] The reason why Pinoyz isn't in our random talk here is because she's not on :[ Hope you don't kill us for this Pino-chan x_X**

**Hikari: Okay are we done now with the yelling?**

**Kirathis-Chan: ... I don't know.**

**Spazzy/Miyako/Mizuki: NEVAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MissPinoyz:.........Yo.......**

**Kirathis-Chan: -Le Gasp- It's Pino-chan! HAAAAI -waves-**

**Spazzy: Well that raps it up for this chapter!!**

**Spazzy/Kirathis-Chan/MissPinoyz: REVIEW OR DIE!!!!! :D**


End file.
